Gone Forever
by Lost-Inside-You
Summary: Itasasu Two-Shot, Itachi's Death...
1. Gone Forever

**Gone Forever...  
**

** Chapter One**

"Gone Forever"

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sat in Itachi's room, Tears falling down his cheeks, Smearing his eyeliner into the pillows as he took in the scent.

"I-Itachi...Y-You you said that...You..." Sasuke trailed off and kept cry into Itachi's pillow "Please...W-Why Kami!? H-He Can't be gone! I-I just loved him so much...I-I just found out he felt the same way I did...I could've been happy...For once...I could've found true love...Why?!"

Sasuke got up and looked out the window into the storming sky, The rain poured down, Just like the tears on his face.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Sasuke ran up to Itachi's body screaming._

_"Nii-San! Y-You Can't...You just can't die! I-I..."_

_"Sasuke...I'm almost out of time...I have to tell you something that I never could before..."_

_"No Aniki! Don't talk! I-I'll take you to Konoha...Th-They have medical ninja's that can-"_

_"Otouto, Kurenasai...Listen...I have to tell you..."_

_"O-Ok Aniki...Ok..."_

_"Aishiteru..."_

_Sasuke's eyes widen, As more tears threaten to fall out of his crimson eyes. "I-Itachi...I-I do to__o__...Yo-You know that...So please...Please, Just hold on...I-I can't live without you...You-If you love me then please...hold on...I-I just I need you...I-I can't live without you! Don't you understand that?"_

_"Of course Sasuke...But...I'm sorry...M-My time...Has run out..."_

_" hanarenai de..." (Don't Leave)_

_"I'll always be with you...A-And I hope you find love one day...I'll always be near when you're sad or lonely...Don't forget that...Goodbye Sasuke...Remember I love you...A lot... boku no koi..." (Your my love)_

_"Aniki! No...No...Please...Please...I'm begging you! Hold on just alittle longer...I-I have Backup coming to help!"_

_"I can't hold on Sasuke...This was destined...I just regret...Not spending more time and love with you..."_

_"A...Aniki...We can still-"_

_"Sasuke...Don't burden yourself...Don't morn...Just live...Live and love the way I should've done with you..."_

_"I-Itachi...I-I love you! Please!"_

_"Sasuke...I too...I Love you too..." _

_Sasuke gasped as Itachi stopped moving _

_"Itachi...? Itachi?!" _

_Nothing._

_"No...No...No" Sasuke repeated over and over again "Come back...I need you...Please come back..." _

_Naruto ran up to Sasuke and his eyes widened to the scene in front of him._

_"Sasuke...I-Is he..?"_

_"H-He's...Gone...Forever...Why? Why? I-I just...Why!" Sasuke jumped onto Itachi's body and refused to let go._

_"Sasuke...Get up...He's gone..."_

_"No...No...I refuse to believe he's dead...You're Itachi Uchiha god damnit! You can't be dead!"_

_'Sasuke..."_

_"You said you'd be here when I'm sad...Where are you now?!" _

_Naruto pulled Sasuke off of Itachi And Sasuke watched the rain hit Itachi's face and mix in with the blood and tears._

_"I-Itachi...I-I love you...So...So...much..."_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke sobbed more as he remembered.

"Y-Your still not here Itachi...And I'm still so sad..." Sasuke began to chuckle a tiny bit "You were always such a big fat liar..." He cuddled closer into Itachi's pillow. "I'll never love anyone...More than I loved you...Itachi..."

* * *

**How did you like it? **

**I haven't decided If I'm going to write anymore...Maybe if people want me to I will**

**R&R**

**I wrote this because Itachi is going to die In the Shippuuden episodes soon, I'm so depressed T.T Why did you kill Itachi, Masashi? T.T**

**Hope you liked it **

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


	2. Never Forget

**Gone Forever **

**An Itasasu Story (Two-Shot) **

**Chapter Two .:**

**(Yes, I decided to make it a Two-shot, Because people on here and quizilla don't want it to end so sad)**

**(I suggest listening to Leave Out All The Rest By Linkin Park, 'Cause That's what I listened to while I typed it.)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_"Y-Your still not here Itachi...And I'm still so sad..." Sasuke began to chuckle a tiny bit "You were always such a big fat liar..." He cuddled closer into Itachi's pillow. "I'll never love anyone...More than I loved you...Itachi..."_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke continued to cry until he finally fell into a much needed rest.

* * *

"Naruto...Have you seen Sasuke?" Their Sensei Kakashi Hatake questioned, He was probably getting so annoyed with the young Uchiha, But who could blame him.

"No Kakashi I haven't seen him...Ever since Itachi died he hasn't come out of his house...It's pretty sad If you ask me the last time I went to his house I turned around right after I heard sobs and whines."

Kakashi sighed "Some one should probably go check on him...."

"...I guess I could go..." Naruto suggested

"Good...Make sure he's not hurting himself, Because my research shows that people in these kind of...Positions tend to have very high suicidal thoughts..."

"What no way Sasuke would never kill himself!"

"...But we don't know for sure Naruto...Now get going."

"Hai."

Naruto ran away in a flash of Orange and yellow streaks.

* * *

Naruto ran up to Sasuke's house and knock on the door, No answer. "Sasuke...Are you home...I just want to see you..." Naruto twisted the knob and the door flew open. He walked into Sasuke's room. But, Sasuke wasn't there. "I guess you're not home..." Naruto paused "Unless..." He ran into Itachi's room, Where he found Sasuke laying on the bed unconscious, And drenched in tears. Naruto sighed.

"...He must have cried himself to sleep..."

Naruto shook Sasuke

"...Sasuke...I'm sorry but you have to wake up..."

"I-Itachi...? W-Where are you...I-I need you...Come back...I n-need you...Please come back..." Sasuke shuddered.

What was Naruto suppose to say now? He knew he had to snap Sasuke out of this "Depressed" State. So he shook him again.

"Sasuke! Itachi is dead! You have to realize that! He's never coming back! You just have to forgive and forget, Just move on! He even said not to burden yourself!"

Sasuke cried again, Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke clung onto him. "No...No...No...H-He can't be...Dead...I just...I need...I need...He...I-I he was good...He was good all along...He loved me...I loved him...W-We never got to share our love together...I just want him back...I-I can't forget..."

Naruto pet Sasuke's head, Trying to sooth him.

"...I'm sorry Sasuke...I shouldn't have said any of that...But, They say that you have to keep telling people that so they'll stop wallowing in sadness...I'm sorry that Itachi died...I'm sorry that you guys never got a chance...And I'm sorry that all of this ever happened..."

"I-I wish I was dead..."

"Don't say that Sasuke!"

"B-But it's true Naruto! I-I'm going to kill myself I really will...It's the only way I can be with him...He...Itachi he was the only reason I lived...The only one I thought about...And now he's gone..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto ran out of comforting words. "What did you like about Itachi...?" Naruto asked trying to make Sasuke think about something happy.

"Everything...He was Nice, Kind, Comforting, He had this warm touch...I felt like we would be together forever...I thought he would always be here...He always loved to make me happy...No matter what, I was always his first priority...He was the kind of person I could talk to no matter when or where it was..." Naruto watched As a few tears fell down Sasuke's face.

"...It sounds like you guys had a very strong connection..."

"Yes we did...I loved him...More than a brother and more than a man...I always wanted to tell him that...But, I guess I couldn't...Until the very end..."

"It's ok Sasuke....hey, How about we get out for a few...What do you say?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Why don't you ever leave you're house anymore Sasuke...?"

"T-This is the only kind of memory I have left of Itachi...I-I can't let it die..."

"It won't Sasuke...I wanted to take you somewhere special anyway..."

"I-I can't..."

"Please...For Itachi...?"

"...Ok..."

"Good...I hope you'll be happy with you're surprise..."

* * *

Naruto drug Sasuke out to the woods, Sasuke began getting impatient.

"Where are we going...This is stupid...I-I want to go home...I want to go back to Itachi's stuff..."

"I'm sure you'll love this more than Itachi's stuff..." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke into a beautiful meadow.

"N-Naruto...T-This is...How...Did you know that..."

"This is where Itachi first told you he loved you...When you were 7..." Naruto pointed out

"Y-Yes...That's right...But how did you kn-"

"There was a note from Itachi...This is where he wanted to be buried..."

"So...Does that mean-"

"Yep..." Naruto stepped aside, Revealing a Tombstone and written on it was "Itachi Uchiha...Gone but left in Sasuke's memories...".

Sasuke knelled in front of it and cried. "T-This is....I don't know what to say...T-Thank you...so much...Naruto..."

"Don't thank me...Thank Itachi...This is just what he wanted, From words to petals."

"I-Itachi..."

"I though it would help you move on a little if you got to come and talk to him here..."

Sasuke nodded, As tears continued to fall.

"I'll leave you alone now..." Naruto said then walked away, Leaving Sasuke alone.

"I-Itachi...I-I can't believe...You planned you're death out...With detail..." Sasuke rubbed his hand over the petals "These...Where the from the flowers I picked for you back on that day..When you said you loved me...That was probably the most happiest day of my life...We were so perfect...And everything was just wonderful...Not a care or fear in the world..." Sasuke watched his tears fall from this eyes onto the tombstone.

"Itachi...I love you...You will be my only love...I'll never forget you...And I'll never love anyone else...I will continue to live my life...But, I'll never let you go...I'll never stop crying...I'll love you and only you...And when my time comes...We'll be together...But until then I'll come to you're grave everyday...And I'll cry myself to sleep every night...I won't do anything without you on my mind...Itachi, I love you..."

* * *

**The End...**

**Hope you liked it...I loved this chapter so much and I don't know why...Maybe it's because I love Itasasu Angst (Sp?)**

**Reviews please...**

**At least the ending wasn't too sad...**

**The song I listened to while typing this was:**

**Leave Out All the Rest (Linkin Park) **

**~Ryuzaki~  
**


End file.
